All Mine
by eikari
Summary: Sasuke expresses his love for Naruto in the best way that satisfies him: by making his marks.


**I honestly can't tell you guys how many times I've rewritten this ol' 2009 fanfic. Sequel is still pending, but enjoy this still-lame-attempt-at-smut-or-supposedly-mature fic of mine. This isn't really a PWP? I don't know, really.**

* * *

The bed creaks, the high-pitched noise from rusted springs reverberating and bouncing cream-stained walls. His mouth parts open, throaty gasps and breaths releasing themselves from his throat, conflicting with those of the bed springs. Strands of his hair are glued to his forehead with sweat, the sickly sweet scent of sweat and bodily fluids perfuming the small room.

He scrunches his face, throwing his head back, "Hah-ah…"

In response, the other male's lips twitch themselves into a smirk, the ever-melodious moans that escape the blonde's lips pooling a cool heat to his groin. He continues in his drive of nipping at the pert nipples that decorate the blonde's milky-white chest, hungrily coating them in his saliva and biting at them.

"Hah," Naruto breathes, his hands reaching to push the raven-haired male off his chest. "Enough, baka. You're gonna eat my chest off at this rate–" He cuts himself off with a yelp as Sasuke gave one last final tug to his nipples.

"I think you're lying." Sasuke resumes his former position; this time, his tongue lapping out and licking at the other's nipples once again with much gentler strokes. "And we've only just started. Get some more stamina, stupid."

"You get another hobby! Who licks another guy's nipples for fifteen minutes straaaaight—ah!"

Tears line around his eyes, as Naruto's lips form into a scowl. "You, bastard!"

"What." Sasuke points him an unconcerned stare, his fingers lightly stroking the top of Naruto's leaking member just before wrapping themselves around it and giving one abrupt tug, eliciting another whimper. "You really think you have a say in this situation, baka?"

"Can we just get this over with?!" Naruto grunts as Sasuke's fingers find themselves falling down near his ass, one of them ringing around the entrance.

"What's the rush."

"Quit faking like you're actually listening to me!"

"Baka, I am listening." And to prove his point, Sasuke slips in one finger without warning. "We're one step ahead that we were earlier."

"Ack," Naruto choked; this time, tears streaming down his cheeks in small waterfalls. "I-It hurts, you bastard."

"Huh, is that so." Sasuke slips in another finger, eventually proceeding into a scissoring motion with his fingers as he stretches the crying blonde. However, he leans forward, pressing his lips to the other's forehead as a sort of compensation. "Don't tell me you don't finger yourself when I'm not here."

"I don't!" Naruto screeches out.

However, it becomes short-lived once he feels the warm heat finally swarming within his lower half, the radiance of it bringing mild shivers down his spine. He feels Sasuke back on his chest again; this time, though, feeling wet, sloppy kisses being traced around his chest.

"H-Hey," Naruto reaches out and tugs at Sasuke's hair, bringing the male's gaze onto him, the burn of his obsidian orbs sending yet another racing shiver within him. "You're being nice."

Sasuke could only arch an eyebrow at the blonde, his expression bordering on a fine line between _are-you-serious_ and _what-the-hell-do-you-want_. It seems that his guess was true either way as Sasuke tears away from the blonde and leans near the side of his face, his breath lightly hitting his cheek.

"First, you tell me that it hurts, and now, you're questioning me?" Sasuke brings his teeth around Naruto's ear lobe, lightly biting at the flesh as his fingers re-work themselves at stretching the blonde. "I can't believe I actually spoiled an idiot."

"Who's getting spoiled?!" Naruto rebukes just before grabbing at Sasuke's neck and bringing him towards his face, smashing his lips against the other's into a sloppy kiss. "You're the one getting some service here!"

Sasuke chuckled, the sound of it rumbling and driving some kind of heat back to his groin once again. "Right," Sasuke leans in, the smirk on his lips not even closely matching the chuckle he made earlier. "I'll return the favor then, baka."

Without warning, Sasuke retreats his fingers from further probing the inside of Naruto's ass. He tosses Naruto's legs over his shoulders and flashes another quick smirk at the uneasy blonde as Sasuke lines himself accordingly.

"H-Hold on now! Be gentle—" A piercing scream is ripped from Naruto's throat as Sasuke plunges himself into him.

Sasuke's body trembles as well, as he gulps at the surge of heat that coils around his member.

"You're so tight," he grunts. "You really don't finger yourself?"

"Quit asking that!" Naruto screeches as the tears once again return, his teeth biting down upon his lip and tearing out a little blood. "Oh _damn_."

"I'm moving." For the first time that night, Naruto actually received a warning from the male and he could only weakly nod for him to continue. The pace had started out nice and slow before it had ridden itself into faster, harder thrusts. Sasuke's hand had found itself on Naruto's own leaking member and pumped at a rhythm that complimented the pleasure induced from Sasuke's thrusts.

"I'm coming!"

"Oh no, you're not." Sasuke's finger had latched itself on the tip of Naruto's sensitive member, obstructing the blonde from finding release.

"You bastard! I said, let go!" Naruto cried out, gripping at his head with frenzied frustration.

"I don't think I want to."

With another cry of protest escaping his lips, Naruto trembled, finding the current state too excruciatingly unnerving and painful for him.

Desperation had finally knocked him down, and with tear-stained eyes, Naruto pleaded, "Come on! I'll give you anything you want!"

"Alright then," Sasuke mused with a smirk before leaning down onto Naruto's chest for the third time that night. His tongue reached out and lapped around the already-swollen left nipple of the blonde's before giving it one quick bite. "This nipple is mine."

He then switched over to the other one and spoiled it with the same amount of affection and vigor, "This one is mine too. Both of them are mine."

He then proceeded to trail light kisses that left a lingering whenever his lips made contact to the pale skin. Sasuke's thrusts did not stop but rather slowed down, keeping in tune with the gentle impression that Sasuke was leaving.

However, Naruto's final shock slammed into more than Sasuke had when the raven-haired male had suddenly stopped his thrusts altogether and eventually pulled out of him.

"What—?"

Before Naruto could realize it, the hand that had been the devil behind the throbbing pain of his leaking member had released its grip. However, Sasuke's mouth then took its place and the pleasure had once again ensued as Sasuke lightly sucked the blonde out of his mind. The room had seemed to be spinning at this point, and just when Naruto felt close to release, the horror returned when Sasuke pulled once again and resumed the former role of covering the tip of his member.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched in anger, wringing his legs around Sasuke to pull him close. "What the hell! I was close—"

"That's mine too." Sasuke interrupted, squeezing at Naruto's member for a point of emphasis and bringing the blonde so close on the brink of pleasure yet still so far.

"My body parts aren't yours, they're obviously mine!" Naruto scowled. "Don't make me fight over my own body parts!"

Before he could continue further in his argument, Naruto found Sasuke repositioning himself with his entrance, clearly watching the lips on Sasuke's face turn into a smirk.

"Your asshole belongs to me too."

"H-Hey! That's not true—"

Naruto's protest went unheard as Sasuke had suddenly thrust himself back in, perfectly hitting at that certain spot that made Naruto see stars on his ceiling, Over and over again, Sasuke repeated his ministrations without hesitation or consideration of the rampant state that he put the blonde.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto groaned out, while Sasuke had leaned down and began to bite at the bare flesh found on Naruto's neck, gnawing at the unmarred skin with fervent hunger.

The thrusts threw his body into tremors, as Naruto listened to Sasuke mumble close to him.

"You would think that you own them, of course." Sasuke nipped and bit at the abused flesh. "But who was the one that gave them to me in the first place?"

When his work seemed to be sufficient and bruised enough, Sasuke licked at the flesh wound and kissed it quickly before returning his attention back onto the blonde that writhed beneath him.

However, he couldn't let go all of his attention, as he felt pride and possession pool within him.

"That's my mark." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto, who could only feel the spot throb and pulse on his skin, as Sasuke continued further, "Show that mark to anyone else, and they'll get the picture."

"Why the heck would I show this hickey to anyone else?!"

Sasuke didn't answer but focused his attention on giving a few final thrusts at the spot he was sure made Naruto moan the most. He pumped Naruto's member once more, the rhythmic pace forcing to coil back into the bed in pleasure. When the timing had finally hit right, he rode out his own orgasm, while Naruto was left seeing nothing but colored circles in his vision as his orgasm hit.

Once their ministrations had finally ended, Sasuke pulled out and soon fell down beside the drained blonde, scooping the male into the nest of arms with a smirk of content. Naruto could barely protest the embarrassing action, leaning himself onto Sasuke's chest with half-lidded eyes as his heavy breaths eased down.

"Gosh," Naruto panted out. "You Uchiahas are all so selfish?"

"Oh, really," came his response, though Naruto could clearly pinpoint some kind of _do-you-think-I-care_ somewhere between them.

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto growled, as he jabbed a finger at Sasuke's bare chest. "You guys always go 'mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!'"

Sasuke could only silently muse to himself, slightly wondering how the blonde still had the strength to rebuke against him despite the round they just had. However, he left that question aside as he watched Naruto slowly lull into sleep, the blonde resting his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

His actions this time around had been more than just rough, but the intentions were held with good enough reason. Perhaps others might grasp the concept of marking their territory, but Naruto was a different story, blatantly oblivious to the meaning behind such ministrations.

_Just a bit more training_, Sasuke mused with a shrug. Eventually, Naruto will fully understand that he was and always will be—

"Mine."

* * *

**Honestly, what is this. PWP, most likely…or something. Even though this fic is incredibly old, I would still appreciate a review or something. I'm still debating on whether I should make a sequel.**

**With lovely doves,**

**Sabrina.**


End file.
